Washing The Troubles Away
by happyday girl
Summary: After Sam gets injured during a hunt, Dean feels responsible-and very guilty. But Sam knows that it was not his fault, and hatches an idea to teach Dean that he can't keep him away from harm all the time. Contains a shower  and Wincest!  Please R and R!


Sam Winchester prided himself in the fact that he was the only person in the world who knew Dean really well.

He knew when he was pissed, because he would hunch his shoulders, his eyes would go dark and he wouldn't speak for hours.

He knew how to deal with said pissed dean, and it normally consisted of a Chinese take out and a mutual understanding, and also the trademark Sam Winchester puppy dog eyes, and usually that was all it took to coax Dean out of his dark mood.

However tonight, it didn't look like that was going to happen.

Dean had come in, slamming the wooden motel door shut behind him, and stormed to the shared double bed that dominated the room, throwing himself onto it and sitting with the dark, brooding look in his eyes.

Sam, who was sitting at the small desk by the window researching, looked up after a while, hoping that his brother just needed a few seconds to calm himself down.

'You alright?' he asked quietly, studying his older brother, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

And deep down, he already knew what the problem was.

He knew the hunt hadn't gone the way he had planned, and that was partially Sam's fault, if Sam wasn't standing in the way, then the demon possessed girl would never have had the chance to jab the Stanley knife into the youngest Winchester's abdomen.

But Sam was fine; he only ended up with a little scar. He thought Dean had gotten over it. Obviously not.

'Dean! You ok?' prompted Sam. Dean looked across and his eyes met Sam's.

Dean didn't know what to say, if he had exorcised the demon when he had the chance, then the damn bitch would never have hurt Sam.

He could see the pain in his younger brother's eyes, could hear his hitched breathes when he tried to move to fast. He would never forgive himself for this.

Not that he would tell Sammy any of this.

'I'm going for a shower' he snapped instead, moving off the bed and stomping to the bathroom at the other end of the room.

As the door clicked shut behind his brother, Sam let out a long sigh. He knew that Dean blamed himself, but the trouble was Sam blamed himself too.

He shut his laptop up and sat back, contemplating what to do next.

Then a thought hit him, causing him to smile. He moved to the bed, and began to get ready.

Dean turned on the shower in the grotty bathroom, the initially cold stream of water gradually turning warm after a while.

Dean shrugged his clothes off, but kept his underwear on, it sounded silly, but he and Sam had agreed, with the sudden influx of demons and other evil supernatural creatures that had started to roam the earth, then they couldn't be caught, literally with their pants down, even in the shower. Plus castiel kept turning up at odd moments, and sometimes neither of them had a towel to hand, so it would hide the fallen angel's blushes too.

He crept into the shower, feeling the water falling over his head, shoulders and his back, the warm sensations creeping into his bones, melting some of his tension away. He rubbed at his face, closing his eyes against the warm spray.

He knew that he shouldn't blame Sammy about what had happened, after all, it had been Sam that had gotten hurt, but Sam should have been more careful, he didn't know what he would of done if the knife had gone in any higher... Dean shuddered, not even wanting to think about it.

He sighed, and then turned round in the shower, rubbing at his hair, getting ready to wash it.

He wasn't ready for what happened next.

He suddenly felt two strong arms enveloping him from behind, crushing him against a firm chest, and a sharp chin rest itself on his shoulder.

Dean turned slightly, smiling slightly at his brother, who still had his arms wrapped round his chest.

Sam was also clothing less apart from his underwear, and the sight made Dean Chuckle.

Sam frowned and looked down at himself, he then smiled and dug his fingers in to Dean's ribs gently, letting him know that he didn't find that amusing.

'Not funny Dean' Sam whispered huskily into Dean's ear, letting the water trickle from the contours of his mouth into the outside of Dean's ear.

Dean shuddered and lent his head back onto Sam's shoulder, letting the shower spray onto his chest, splashing both his and Sam's faces with warm water.

Sam planted a small kiss on dean's temple. Dean closed his eyes and pushed his head gently closer to Sam's mouth.

He felt Sam smile into the kiss, and then he frowned when he changed the direction of his kiss, following the trail of water down Dean's face, he mouth latching onto his brother's neck, then bumping down onto his shoulder, consecutively kissing then stroking the firm bone and muscle of Dean's clavicle.

Dean suppressed a small moan, then turned Sam around, crushing his lips onto Sam's; he pushed his little brother into the cold tile wall of the shower, kissing him passionately.

Sam returned the kiss, and ran his hand up and down Dean's chest, feeling every bump, every line of muscle that he could lay his hands too.

Dean was about to do the same when Sam grabbed his hand and stopped the kiss, but leaving his lips millimetres from dean's waiting mouth.

He gently pulled Dean's hand down his own stomach, and let it brush against the small scar that was the result of the latest hunt.

Dean frowned, flinched and tried to move his hand back, but Sam held tight, pushing Dean's hand up and down the scar, letting him feel its size, letting him know that it was there.

'Feel that Dean?' he asked in a small voice, looking his brother straight in the eyes, brown eyes meeting green eyes in a combination of trust and horror.

Dean nodded his own stomach full of guilt about what had happened.

'This wasn't your fault' Sam assured him, pushing his chin with closed fist to make dean look at him.

'I should have been there for you' dean whispered strongly, his head meeting Sam's, their foreheads meeting. Sam smiled and kissed Dean's ear.

'You can't look after me all the time' he said, drawing back and kissing Dean's cheek, landing small butterfly kissed trail down to his jaw.

'Well' said Dean, answering back, kissing Sam on the lips, cupping his face with his hands, deepening the kiss before he pulled back.

'But I can try' he moaned, Sam smiled and hugged his brother, letting the now lukewarm water run down their intertwined bodies, the cooling spray cementing the bond between the two men, letting everything that they had previously felt wash away with the other water down the plughole.

Abruptly Sam shuddered from the cold, making dean jump. He looked at his brother; Sam had Goosebumps erupting over his chest and shoulders, so Dean rubbed his shoulders gently and motioned the outside world.

'Wanna go get warm?' he asked seriously, now rubbing Sam's scar freely, feeling the smooth white skin with a new found curiosity.

'Yeah ok' replied Sam, and they both hopped out the shower, grabbing a towel each.

Once they had towelled themselves dry, they hopped into bed, this time completely naked.

Dean reached out and enveloped Sam his arms, Sam smiled and kissed Dean's shoulders and neck, making his brother shudder with lust.

'I meant what I said though' he whispered into his little brother's ear, grinning when he felt Sam give a small shudder as well.

'What...That?' asked Sam before his tirade of small kisses on Dean's neck continued.

'That I will always try to look out for you Sammy, and I always will' said Dean, pulling his head back and looking his brother straight in the eye.

Sam smiled and kissed him on the tip of his nose, making Dean Smile and blink.

'Yeah I know dean you always say that...now I don't need to tell you what I want to say!' he said with a smile.

'Oh yeah...cos your a man of action...not words' moaned Dean as he nuzzled Sam's neck.

'And don't you know it!' said Sam, pulling away from dean and then pouncing on him. Dean laughed and kissed Sam feverishly.

_Let the fun begin..._

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**I think that this was my most 'romantic' Wincest's to date (it seemed romantic to me!) so I hope you enjoyed the kind of new genre!**

**Please review! I always like to know what you guys think!**

**Thanks' for reading!**


End file.
